


For the future (or the things to come)

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Everyone is Supportive, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Tried, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane-centric, Magnus is nervous, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, OC briefly, Supportive Jace Wayland, also he admires Alec quite a lot, because he loves Alexander Lightwood, i guess, just Magnus being in love for 1500 words, like physically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was the love of his life.And he was ready.or; the proposal of my dreams





	For the future (or the things to come)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on malec proposal headcanons by madame-president2023 on Tumblr.
> 
> I did also take some sentences directly, but it is mostly my interpretation on how it might go.
> 
> Xyla is a character I made up, for plot purposes.
> 
> Magnus proposing to Alec is the way I've always imagined it, purely because I think, as beautiful as Alec proposing would be, it would mean more coming from Magnus. Personally, I think Alec has always known that Magnus is it for him, but since Magnus had lived for so long, and loved and lost so many people, marriage for the first time would be the ultimate declaration of love. But I wouldn't mind either way.
> 
> The title is from Love by Lana Del Rey

They hadn't talked about marriage. 

It wasn't something either of them had brought up, for a multitude of reasons. 

Magnus might say that he wanted them to live in the moment, or that he didn't want to move too fast. But really, he worried that Alec wouldn't want to marry him, since he was immortal and the shadowhunter was not.

Alec might say that he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend, that despite them being fiercly in love, Magnus had dated many people, and yet had never married. In reality, he was scared that Magnus wouldn't want to marry a mortal, as it would be harder to say goodbye.

So as they sat, entwined on the couch, Magnus nearly didn't mention it. He didn't want to ruin anything, push too hard. Glaring into his glass of wine, he bit his lip.

Yet, before he had time to consider what might say, he blurted out the words. "Have you ever thought about it? Marriage?"

If Alec was surprised, he didn't show it. Perhaps he tensed, but his arms remained wrapped around his boyfriend, remaining quiet as to consider his answer. "I've thought about it, yes. And know that you want to take things slow, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But, Magnus," this time he did pull away, so he could look the warlock in the eyes. "I know. You're it. You're it for me. And whenever you're ready, ask. I'll always say yes."

***

It was early, and the sun was just creeping through the gap in the curtains. Magnus wondered why he had awoken, as it was usually only the motion of Alec clambering out of the bed that stirred him at such an ungodly hour. 

He shivered slightly, forgetting that it was practically freezing outside. Of all of New York's wonders, the cold winters were certainly a disadvantage. Turning over, Magnus moved to wrap himself around his boyfriend, who was rather hot. "In more ways than one" Magnus remembered himself joking to a rather bemused Jace.

It seemed that in the moment he turned, the sun fully rose from the horizon, casting light over the sparkling water between Manhattan and Brooklyn, as Alec's face was lit up, warm light cascading over his perfect jaw and tanned skin. And he caught himself thinking that he hoped his life would be like this forever.

Alexander Lightwood was the love of his life.

And he was ready.

***

As he stepped inside the store, a rush of warm air flooded over his face, restoring feeling to his numb cheeks. It had been a while since Magnus had visited the quaint jewellers, owned by a very old friend by the name of Xyla, a warlock who's life he had saved once upon a time.

"Magnus Bane? Is that really you?" A youthful looking woman stood behind the counter, jewellers loupe on her eye, a fairly dainty diamond in her hand.   
"I believe so. How long as it been, eighty years?"   
"Well, eighty... four, if I recall, but who's counting?" She smiled, placing down her equipment and running over to hug him. 

"So," Xyla grinned, pulling away from their embrace, "what brings you to a little place like this? I've been open for sixty eight years and you've never thought to stop by."  
"I need a ring. An engagement ring, more precisely." The words felt foreign, strange. He had never entertained the thought of marriage, something so restraining, especially for a warlock. And yet, a bubble of excitement leapt in his stomach. For the first time in his long life, he knew exactly what he wanted.

When he saw it, he knew. It was black, quite plain, stunning yet subtle. A small smile had appeared on his face, because no matter how hard he had tried, he had never managed to integrate colour into Alec's wardrobe. However, the inside of the ring was plated gold, glinting under the bright lights of the room.

The vibrant metal reminded Magnus, in a way, of his own eyes, without their glamour. And the ring itself, a dark exterior, shielding a golden core - one which you would only see if you stopped to look closely enough - seemed to perfectly represent the man he wanted to marry.

The others were beautiful, encrusted with diamonds, but they weren't right. As his eyes settled on the the simplistic ring, he knew.

It was Alec in every way.

***

"You can come home whenever, but I can't tell you when I'll get back. I don't know how long this meeting is going to run and I hardly want to keep you waiting." Magnus closed his eyes, hoping he sounded convincing. 

"Right, yeah, I have some paperwork to finish anyway. I still don't see the point of these damn things, since we have technology that surpasses anything mundanes have come up with. Who did you say you were meeting again?" 

"Just another warlock. He works for the High Warlock of Dubai, something about the wards. Same old. But it could go on a while, knowing him." 

"Oh. Well tonight is going to be pretty dull. Izzy and Jace are both out as well, with Simon and Clary. I'll see you later?"

Perhaps he was a better liar than he thought.

It was a small restaurant, quiet. But the food was exquisite, and the Lightwoods seemed to be enjoying it. He had managed to brush of questions about why Alec wasn't going to be joining them when he had called to invite them, and none of them seemed particularly concerned as to his absence.

Magnus realised that if he didn't do it now, he might never. It felt pitiful, that he worried what Alexander's family might think about the prospect of their engagement, and maybe a few years ago he really wouldn't have given a damn. But now, the nauseating fear of denial flared inside of him.

Inhaling, Magnus reached into his pocket, feeling for the velvet box, and placed it on the table silently.

Everyone stopped eating immediately. It takes him a moment to realise that Isabelle is smiling widely, lighting up the room, and that Maryse is tearing up, hand covering her mouth. But it was Jace who spoke first, grin plastered to his face. "It's about damn time."

He asks, because he knows that despite everything, Alec is traditional. And he knows that nothing would make his shadowhunter happier than his family's acceptance. 

"I know that in my time, the Lightwoods and I have had our differences. But I love Alec, and I want to marry him. What's more, I know how important it is for him to have the support of his family, especially in something as important as this. So I'm asking, do I have her permission?" 

Izzy and Jace look to their mother, knowing that the question wasn't really for them. For a moment, there was silence, before Maryse got to her feet, and walked around the table. Magnus followed suit, rising from his chair. A faint smile ghosted her cheeks, as she grabbed his arms. "Thank you." She whispered, before pulling him into a hug, as she expresses a sentiment that she once said before. "Thank you for loving my boy."

Magnus takes that as a yes.

***

Later that evening, he opened the door to his apartment, surprised to see his boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, snoring softly. He couldn't help but smile, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, and Magnus couldn't help but approach him. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips, and felt the shadowhunter smile slightly as he opened his eyes. "Hey." He croaked, gradually sitting up. "How was your meeting with my family?"

Magnus gaped, and knew he had been caught. Damn clever shadowhunter. But to his surprise, Alec simply laughed a little. "I went to the Jade Wolf for dinner, and found Clary and Simon there, which was rather odd, since they were supposed to be out with Jace and Iz."

Alec deserved a grand gesture. He deserved a thousand red roses, and fireworks, and his name in lights. He deserved a proposal that would rival anything in history. But instead, now his cover has been blown, Magnus decided to settle for the simple act that he knew Alec would love.

"I just needed to ask them something." He smiled, standing up from his seat on the couch.  
"Yeah? And what was that?" 

Without hesitation, he dropped to one knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out the box.   
He didn't have a speech prepared, nor a declaration of love. Because this was it. This was his grand proclamation, his shout into the void, his heart and his soul. This was the moment when he pushed aside his past of hurt and heartbreak and looked straight into the eyes of his future. He didn't have much to say, because him on one knee, wanting to give his everything to the man sat before him, was all the words in his head, all at once.

Instead, he looked at his startled boyfriend and simply said, 

"I'm ready."


End file.
